tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate X Factor (Season 1)
''Ultimate X Factor ''is a Tengaged based reality music competition based on the original UK series, with the purpose of pitting the best singers in the buisness against each other, and finding out who will come out victorious. The first season begun airing on April 9th 2014 and is currently still airing. The competition is split into three main stages: auditions, judge's homes and live shows, with Laurenjade121, Euro ''and ''BigBrotherFan132 ''as judges. Selection Process 'Applications and auditions' Auditions took place across three days starting on April 9th and ending on April 11th. The acts were split by categories. The judges comment and score each act with the top five scorers moving onto the second stage of the competition. In the event of a tie for 5th place, the judges would vote on who they want to join the top 5. *Day 1: 16-24's *Day 2: Groups *Day 3: Over 25's ''Scores are given in order by Lauren, Euro and Sam in the tables. '' : – Advanced to the next stage As Ariana Grande and Haley Reinhart both tied for fifth place, the judges voted to send through Grande to the top five 16-24's. As Maroon5 and Girls Aloud both tied for fifth place, the Lauren and Sam voted to send through Girls Aloud to the top five Groups. Euro voted for Maroon 5. 'Judges Homes' In this round, the 15 acts (five for each judge) went to the "homes" of their respective mentors, where they performed again. Once the acts performed and critiques are given, all 15 acts and the three judges will fly to Hollywood where they will each reveal their three acts moving onto the live shows. Finalists Key: : – Eliminated Lives Shows 'Format' There will be a total of five live shows including a finale. 'Results Summary' ;Colour key 'Live show details''' Week 1 (15 April) *Theme: "This is Me" *Musical Guests: Idina Menzel ("Let It Go") Before the public poll closed, each judge got to save one of their own acts. The act with the least votes out of the remaining six would then automatically be eliminated. Judges' votes to save *Lauren: Ariana Grande - Felt like she improved the most. *Sam: Shakira - Gave no reason. *Euro: Coldplay - Felt they could do the best. ; Week 2 (17 April) *Theme: "Love & Heartbreak" *Musical Guests: Kylie Minogue ("Into The Blue") and Taylor Swift ("I Knew You Were Trouble") A double elimination featured during this show, the bottom three were announced and then the act with the least votes would immediately be eliminated, the other two performed in the sing-off where the judges had to send home one of the two. Judges' votes to eliminate *Lauren Jade: Evanescence - backed her own act *Euro: Phillip Phillips - backed his own act *Sam: Phillip Phillips - Said Evanescence would do better in the future of the competition. Week 3 (19 April) *Theme: "Let Loose" and "Hidden Gems" *Musical Guests: TBA Judges' votes to eliminate